


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Follows all canon events, except Klaine are not engaged or married. This takes place a few years after they’ve all graduated college.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 20





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

Kurt had been nervous the first time he left for stage door after a show. He was part of the ensemble and no one was calling out his name since he wasn’t even a named character in the show. Still, he had jitters from how large the crowd was but his fellow ensemble members helped him feel welcome. Benjamin, especially, made Kurt feel less alone. After a few months of it, Kurt was able to smile and wave to the crowd despite their obvious disappointment when the door revealed the “nobodies” of the production. 

Now, three years later, Kurt tried to remember the 23-year-old with clammy hands, shaky legs, and a panicked voice in his head. He felt too sure of himself after their bow. The applause rang in his ears until the theater was out of eyesight. 

Rachel said he oozed confidence on the stage so Kurt kept the act up for stage door. Refusing to let his persona fall until he was back in his own apartment. The world wasn’t ready for a Kurt Hummel who wasn’t completely put together. The one who wore sweats and ate whole cheesecakes by himself. As far as the audience knew, he was as bold, sexy, and impeccably dressed as the character he played six nights a week. Normally, Kurt was impeccably dressed (just ask the fans who recognized him outside of Broadway) but bold and sexy were never words he applied to himself. 

Opening night had a full house. Reviews, friends, family, and everyone Rachel Berry knew came to see them. Kurt was pretty sure Rachel threatened her former NYADA classmates to buy tickets. When the reviews for _Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince_ were excellent. 

Rachel expected them to be since she was playing the star. Though Santana loved to remind her that the musical might have her character name in the title, it was actually the story of the Heartbreak Prince who Kurt played night after night. If you had told Kurt a few weeks ago, Santana would be calling him a star, he would’ve passed out from laughing too hard. Yet, on opening night, Santana came to their dressing room and told Kurt to break a leg and told Rachel she hoped she fell off the stage. 

After that first week, the show became a hit. They went to Broadway six months after opening night. Kurt signed playbill after playbill, took photos, had small conversations with fans, touched hands as he walked passed the crowds. He tried to stage door every night but everyone had those bad days. 

“I don’t have it in me, Rach,” Kurt said hanging up his costume. “Not tonight.”

“Then go straight home,” she told him. 

“I feel bad, I never miss stage door.” 

“First time for everything.” Rachel stood up then and put her phone away. “Seriously, Kurt it’s better to skip stage door tonight if you’re not in the right headspace. Better you go home and disappoint a couple of fans than have a bad interaction and ruin your rep.” 

“I guess I’ll embody the heartbreaker tonight,” 

“You are the Heartbreak Prince after all,” Rachel reminded him, “Though I think you’ve broken plenty of hearts.”

“I have not!” 

Rachel just stared at him. Her eyes certainly said otherwise. 

“Are you talking about the guy from last night who tried to slip me his number?” 

“Yes and the group of girls who waited for you at the end of the line. And the man at the bar last weekend. And there was that college girl just a couple days ago who brought your coffee.” 

“She was just being nice. Paying for the person behind you.”

Rachel looked unconvinced. 

“It’s a thing!” Kurt insisted. 

Benjamin poked his head in. “Stage door?” 

Kurt was happy to be working with Benjamin again. He had kept in touch with him after their ensemble bonding during Kurt’s first-ever show. Now, Kurt was lucky to perform with him again. 

“Kurt’s not sure he’s up to it,” Rachel tells him. 

“Actually Rach, I’ll be fine.” Kurt stands up and shakes off his nerves. “Let’s head out.” 

Rachel leads the way and Kurt asks Benjamin about his girlfriend, Sonia. He knew Benjamin had plans to ask Sonia to move in with him soon. 

“I’m asking her this weekend. The plan is to cook dinner at my place and have some nice wine,” Benjamin says. “And well, I actually started looking at apartments so I thought I’d show those to her.” 

“She’ll say yes. Sonia is so in love with you.” 

“I’m so in love with her,” Benjamin replies. 

Rachel pushes open the door and the crowd screams but Benjamin holds Kurt back. 

“You okay? For real.” 

“Yeah, just felt off tonight.”

“Well, it didn’t show on stage,” Benjamin says. “So what’s going on?” 

Kurt shrugs. “I just feel nervous.” 

Benjamin gestures for him to go on. 

“I have a couple of my own plans tonight. But that’s all I say.” 

“Breaking some more hearts then, Kurt?” His friend teases. 

“Yeah, I think I will be.” 

Benjamin smiles and pushes open the door again. The crowd screams again when they see him and Kurt. Rachel is already in the midst of signing autographs down the line and posing for some pictures. This was her element. She practically glows when she’s with fans. 

Kurt grabs the black Sharpie from his back pocket and gently takes his first playbill of the night. 

“Oh my god, he’s so hot.” 

“I’d let him do anything to me.” 

“Just hear me out…Marie Hummel…it has such a nice ring to it.” 

“You’re so talented,” a boy says. 

Kurt tunes out the conversations around him and focuses on this young boy in front of him. His mother is holding him up on her hip.

“We’ve followed your career,” she tells Kurt. “He’s your biggest fan.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Alex,” the boy says. 

_To Alex (my biggest fan),  
Thanks for all your support. I hope to see you at my next show!   
Kurt Hummel_

It’s more than he usually writers but Kurt figures Alex deserves it. In their photo, Alex holds up his signed playbill. 

“Thanks so much for coming tonight, Alex,” Kurt says. “Have a great rest of your night!” 

“You too,” Alex says, waving as Kurt walks to the next group of fans thrusting playbills and headshots at him. 

Biggest fan? Kurt doesn’t tell Alex but he might have some competition for that title. 

Kurt eventually catches up with Rachel, who always stops a little too long talking to fans. It’s like she feds off of their love and support. Finn used to claim Rachel once told him she needed applause to live so Kurt might not be too far off with that assessment. 

He bumps her hip briefly as he moves pass her. 

“I’m heading out after this last group,” he murmurs in her ear. 

Rachel nods and smiles at him. He hands the group their autographs and takes a photo with all four of them. He calls out to Benjamin, who’s just a few groups back from Rachel, and waves goodbye. 

Kurt walks a couple blocks away and hails a cab. Truly, he does not want to deal with the subway tonight. The cab ride isn’t too long but Kurt’s so tired from tonight’s performance. Thankfully tomorrow’s his day off. 

He climbs the stairs to his apartment wondering not for the first time if they’ll be fixing the elevator soon. 

Once inside, Kurt turns the deadlock. He’s in for the night after all. He slips off his shoes and leaves them under the coat rack. The weather is much warmer now but there’s still a few light jackets hanging from the rack and one of Kurt’s favorite dark green scarves. 

The apartment is quiet. Kurt wonders if everyone is already asleep. He peeks into the bedroom and finds the bedsheets unmade but no one in them. Only Jupiter, the cat who had successfully won Kurt’s heart, is asleep on the cream blanket kept at the end of the bed. Kurt pushes open the ensuite door, the light in the bathroom tells him that’s where he’ll find the other human who feeds and loves Jupiter. 

Almost fully submerged in bathwater and bubbles is Blaine. His eyes are closed and he's humming a song he’s been working on. Blaine’s trying to write the next great Broadway hit. 

Kurt leans over the tub and kisses Blaine’s forehead. “Hey you.” 

Blaine keeps his eyes closed as he smiles. “Hi.” 

“How was your day?” 

“Taught some fourth graders. Graded some homework. Cooked chicken for myself and Jupiter. Wrote some music. And now taking a bath.” 

“Sounds eventful.” 

Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt squatting next to the tub. “How was your day?” He asks.

“Just the show.” Kurt shrugs. “It took a lot out of me tonight.” 

“Why is that?” Blaine is sitting up now.

“I missed you,” Kurt replies. “A lot.” 

This causes Blaine to lean forward for a proper kiss, which Kurt happily does. 

“Hop out of the tub and we can have dessert,” Kurt tells him.

Immediately, Blaine unplugs the stopper and drains the water. Kurt promises to meet him in the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. 

When Blaine comes out of the bathroom, Kurtis is sitting with Jupiter in his lap on the bed. 

“Room for one more?” Blaine asks. 

Kurt pats the spot next to him. “Always.” 

When Blaine sits down, Jupiter hops off of Kurt and rubs against Blaine’s soft bathrobe. Jupiter eventually curls up between the two boys. 

“I never thought I’d end up here,” Kurt says. “Broadway, New York, with you and Jupiter.” 

“But you did.” 

“And I’m so happy.” Kurt meets Blaine’s eyes, which have been watching his every move. 

“I just imagined the bullies would get the best of me and I’d give up on being happy. I didn’t think a person could be as happy as I am right now.” Kurt grabs one of Blaine’s hands. “As soon as I met you I knew something. Do you know what that was?” 

Blaine looks down at their hands and back up at Kurt. “No, I don’t.” 

“The glee club actually pointed it out to me. Just a few months after I met you. We weren’t even dating yet but they knew.” 

“They always seemed to know you better than you know yourself. It’s scary how accurate their predictions are for one another. Did you know Mike won the bet about Mercedes record deal? He got the month and year right.” 

“I’m out $5 then,” Kurt chuckles. 

The New Directions Betting Pool was still alive and well. 

“But anyway, they voted that I was the most likely to fall in love and want to run away with that person. To be so sure that he was my whole world and I wouldn’t want to let that go.” 

Blaine squeezes their joint hands. It says _'I feel the same way'_ and _'I love you'_ and _'keep going I’m listening'_ all at once.

“I’m a much different person then I was in Ohio. Pretending to be this confident pseudo-celebrity can be exhausting but I’m always myself with you. I don’t have to be anyone else. It makes me want to never let you go.” 

“I’m never saying goodbye to you,” Blaine quotes. 

“Exactly.” 

As if sensing he was interrupting something, Jupiter stood up, stretched, and jumped off the bed. He squeezed himself through the door leaving the boys alone. 

“So, what exactly brought this on?” Blaine questions, turning his body to face Kurt. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt says, his voice lowering. 

It’s just the two of them but this feels too special for anyone to overhear. It’s just them. 

“Will you be my forever? Marry me?” 

Kurt holds a simple silver ring in his other hand and reveals it to Blaine. 

Blaine swallows and stares down at the ring. He locks eyes with Kurt and nods. “I’d be honored. Yes, of course.” 

Kurt grins as he slides the ring onto Blaine’s finger. Then, he kisses him. 

It isn’t until Jupiter rejoins them, right before they go to sleep, that Blaine says, “wait until your fans find out you’re engaged.” 

“They didn’t even know I was dating,” Kurt says. “The internet should be interesting when we announce it to say the least.” 

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to his chest and sighs happily.


End file.
